


You Avoiding Me? ||Prinxiety One Shot||

by IAmThe90sMom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmThe90sMom/pseuds/IAmThe90sMom
Summary: Virgil has been avoiding Roman. Roman decided to confront him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	You Avoiding Me? ||Prinxiety One Shot||

**Author's Note:**

> TW: A litttle heated. It's also 4 am.

"God damn it. I can't even enjoy a good old fashion Alvin and the chickmunks moive without those pictures popping up." Virgil grumbled, moving his feet onto the couch and curling up. 

"Oh! What pictures?" Patton was in the kitchen baking cookies. As usual. He decided to give a quick change and make thin mints this time. As it is almost time for the Christmasy, minty season anyway. 

Virgil blinked, shuffling onto the couch to where he was laying his back on the armrest. "Uh, nothing Pat.." He sipped on his juice box. "Nothing at all." 

The emo continued to ignore the chickmunk movie on the TV. Too many war flashbacks to even listen to their voices. He scrolled through Tumblr, always his daily retinue. 

Laugh, like, reblog. Cry, reaction picture, keyboard smash. And repeat. 

It was great, Tumblr is in the chill vibe zones. And it put Virgil's anxiety at ease. 

That is, until he showed up. 

Roman. Princey. Creativity. Popping out from the ground with a Disney melody. 

"Greeetings Padre! Panic at the everywhere!" 

Virgil didn't even look up from his phone. His heart rate immidently picked up, his face growing warm and warmer. The butterflies in his stomach coming out the cocoon. He immidently started to shake. 

God. Roman was so hot. 

Not just his looks, his personality, passion for Disney, the courage he has in him. Virgil loves all of it. 

And Virgil definently knew this was more than a crush. When it first started years ago, he ignored it. It was just a silly little crush. But as time when on, and the feelings got stronger and stronger, Virgil realized he was falling in love. 

And that was a problem. Roman hated him at first! And he's very good with romance, he'll call out Virgil any moment and reject him right then and there. Virgil wasn't ready for that! Not a confession, not a rejection, not even talking to Roman. 

So Virgil came up with a plan. 

"How's everybody doing this fine noon?" Roman watlzed over to the kitchen, smelling the cookies. 

"I'm doing great, kiddo!" Patton grinned at him, putting a new batch of cookies in the oven while the last one cooled off. 

Roman chuckled. "Very good! And you, Hot to-" He looked over to where Virgil was just sitting. "Virgil?" 

Virgil was gone. He had teleported out to his room, or ran, either one his adrenaline was up. Backed pressed against the door, hand over his heart, he had to calm down.

Roman frowned, "Padre, Virgil's been avoiding me alot lately." He glanced at Patton. "I don't think he... Is very fond of me." 

Patton looked at Virgil's spot too. "Aw kiddo, I think he just has a crush on you." He hummed, turning back to the oven. 

Roman stuttered. "Wha- I-" he blushed a dark red, scratching his neck. "That-.... Hm.." He started to smile a little. "You really think so?" 

"I know so, kiddo." 

"..." Roman's smile slowly turned into a smirk. 

\--

Virgil didn't get very far. He was now sitting against the door, smiling to himself. 

He just- he loves Roman so much. 

Virgil's thoughts were interrupted by the 'woosh' sound. He rolled his eyes. "Whoever that is, get out." 

"Oh? But I have questions, Chemical Romance." 

Virgil's eye snapped open and they were met with Roman's who was standing over him. He quickly stood, and Roman took a small step back. Virgil fiddled with his fingers, not looking Roman in the eye. He cleared his throat. "Uh.. Yeah?" 

"You've been avoiding me?" 

Virgil choked. "I- what?? Nah- you uh-you got that wrong. We're just...not in the same room... At the same time...." 

Roman raised an eyebrow. "We just were." 

"....I was going to my room! When you came in, uh, coincidental..." 

The prince hummed. "Alright. Lemme try this again." 

Roman stepped forward and snaked an arm around Virgil's waist and pulled him closer. He used his thumb to lift up Virgil's chin to force him to keep eye contact. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked, voice deep. 

Virgil's face was on fire and he gulped. "Because...b-because...." He stuttered. 

Roman smirked, moving back and pressing Virgil the door. "Could it be because you've fallen for me?" 

Virgil opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Roman leaned in and planted a kiss onto the side of Virgil's neck. "The truth, Virgil." He whispered in his ear. 

Virgil shivered, getting more red as he nodded. 

Roman smiled. "I'm glad." He chuckled lowly, planting even more kisses to Virgil's neck. Virgil's legs were giving out, he let out shaky breathes. 

Roman finally moved from Virgil's neck and leaned in close to his face. Virgil could feel his breath on his lips. When Roman spoke, his lips brushed Virgil's. 

"May I kiss you?" 

Virgil slightly nodded, and Roman slowly connected their lips. It was sweet and short, and Roman pulled away. They both were quiet for a moment, before connecting lips again. This time longer, and more full of happniess and love. 

Virgil pulled away, panting a little for air. But Roman quickly kissed him again, both couldn't stop smiling. 

When Roman finally pulled away, he stared at Virgil. Admiring him. "Be my boyfriend?" 

He watched as stars appeared in Virgil's eyes and he quickly nodded, hugging Roman fast and tight. Ronan took a few steps back and fell in the bed, now with Virgil on top of him. 

Virgil hummed happily into Roman's chest as Roman wrapped his arms around him. "Took you long enough." 

Roman chuckled. "Don't even. You kept running away." 

"Shhh." 

"But you-" 

"SHHH. Your heartbeat is relaxing." 

The Prince sighed happily, hugging Virgil tighter. 

Don't avoid your crush, but also don't follow your crush around. You're fucked both ways.


End file.
